Forever true
by Shadamyfanboy1111
Summary: When sonic and freinds try to have fun a unfortunate memory of someone's past comes into the picture what will happen
1. Chapter 1 your driving

shpov:"Me,sonic and silver we all in the midst of getting to go to the beach with their freinds see about a year back I moved in with silver and sonic it's not bad I ocasianly have to deal with Sally and blaze in and out but they probaly feel the same about the fact I stay up really late most nights texting and flirting amy i do love her the most we had done was 3rd base 2 times best days of my life so far we've been a thing for about 6 months now "shadow we are leaving now your driving" yelled sonic "why" I asked "ur least likely to get sloshed apperently amy and rouge are bringing the beer"said sonic we all got in my car and rode down the road to tails and creams appartment they got in and said hi to every one we then drove to the beach to see amy rouge blaze knuckles and Sally setting up the table we got out and walked towards them "SHADOW"yelled amy who ran over and hugged me I hugged back and asked where the cabin we where staying in was she pionted down the beach and said we would all drive down with our luggage later I nodded in agreement and just as I went to walk away she whispered in my ear "if your down maybe we can get to have some alone time in the upstairs room" I smirked and said back that I'd like that she then walked me over to the cooler and asked what I'd like bud light lime please I said she then opened it with her teeth really suductivly I almost grabed her right then and ran at top speed to the cabin but restrained my self she handed it to me I took a sip and noticed she didn't have a drink she then took the bottle out of my hand and had a sip "hey that's mine I said"as I grabed it back she laughed and hugged me and we lied down on the beach


	2. Chapter2 it starts with one thing

p id="docs-internal-guid-bff5b218-c73c-e7c0-2a47-f2c70d13d1e3" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Slpov:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"I walked along the beach with blaze for a bit until we found a rock to lie on we were lured yin our swim suits so I asked if she wanted to go in the water I followed her in until we hit a patch of rocks and we just sat in the water and looked at each other "I love you"said blaze I replied with the same phrase we then sat there for about 45 mins until they got the fire going /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Snpov:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Me and Sally got the fire started as we were talking about our relasonship she is a princess about to be a queen and I'm a hero who can't be tied down as a king we were thinking about what we'd do I wanted to make the most of out relation ship well we could things had been going good lately no villians after we be freinded mephilis and when shadow shaped and ended Eggman (flashback) "I'll kill her I swear" yelled Eggman "help me shadow" cried Amy shadow then ran at Eggman who had the gun pionted at Amy and shadow knocked the gun away he grabed egg man and snapped his neck killing Eggman (end of fb) so no villians have been around to cause mayhem so maybe I could give it up I don't know what if one came back I'm sure shadow and silver could handle it right /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Elsewhere:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The queen is gone sir there's nothing we can do she was shot in the head from a grave distance "please she's all I have left" the king pleaded the gaurd then walked away only for the king to sit there and cry to him self in his dead wife's blood befor a figure jumped down and shot him I the neck killing him as the guard just watched /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3 a shot at everyone

p id="docs-internal-guid-bff5b218-c742-8f9c-51a7-0cbec2c1023f" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Shpov: /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The night was winding down we were back in the cabin playing xbox up stairs alone just me and Amy who was wearing nothing but a bra and booty shorts now as I was just in shorts "how are you so good" Amy cried as I killed her it's ok I don't want to play any more I said I got up and went to go get a beer for me and Amy down stairs when I saw sonic holding a crying Sally what happened I asked sonic replied with she just got a call both her parents have been shot/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Apov:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"I heard the terrible news and was distrot I can't belive this someone killed the king and queen who was it and why I pondered this in my head as I thought about who it could be shadow walked up to me and kissed me on the neck I loved shadow and he knows it were gonna be fine he told me I hope so I said I hope so/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Elsewhere:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Honey are you coming to bed yelled maliky the bat just a second dear yelled maris the other bat Maris looked up from the mirror to see a figure behind her he grabed Maris,s head and smashed it in to the glass killing her maliky shot up as a shard of glass was thrown into his skull ending him /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Ropov:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" I got a call moments ago saying my parents had been murdered since then I've been in tears the whole time the others are trying to figure out who's behind this and who's relatives where next we can cross off silver and shadow they have no relatives said sonic agreed said shadow/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Shpov:next day/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 44.44444444444444px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"I can't believe this we have been here for 2 days and 2 murders happen well we are gone who knows who's behind this I need to find out befor something happens to one of us just he. I heard Blazes phone ring hello she answered she instantly started to ball and hung up the phone my brothers been stabed and killed silver instanly was at her side holding her that's it I'm investigating this my self I said calmly everyone looked at me wired but there has to be a clue to the next victim /span/p 


End file.
